Monster high meets Team Prime
by PrimusPrime
Summary: Jack had never been able to fit in. Everyone treated him like a freak and he never knew why. So when Headmistress Bloodgood appears and offers him a chance to take part in an exchange program at monster high, how could he refuse? Will jack be able to fit in? Or will it be the same as the rest of his life? (No bot fights in this.) JackxOC later


**People have been begging me forever to write this so I've decide to do so. By the way I'd like jack to be paired with a monster girl, voting begins now on what type of monster, and her name. **

**Jacks school**

_Well this had to be one of the worst days of my life_ Jack thought as he made his way home.

First he burned his breakfast so he had nothing to eat, next he was late to school and got a week of detention because arcee was busy and his

bike got flattened when bee dropped a piece of equipment on it, then for some reason vince thought it would be funny to steal his cloths during

gym and fly them all on the flag pole so he was stuck in the locker room until the janitor came in and found him, and due to vince he was late to

another of his classes which earned him an extra three page paper, it seemed like everyone had it out for him today. On the way out vince made

sure to slash jack with muddy water from the huge puddle outside of school which made him once again the laughing stalk of the school.

"Well look on the bright side jack." he told himself, "at least this day can't get any worse." But he spoke to soon because thats when it started to

rain pebble sized hail which wasn't very big but it still hurt like scrap, "Wow the universe just loves proving me wrong." jack said. as he walked

home. To add insult to injury it seemed that he had been in such a hurry to get to school, he forgot his keys and since his mom was working late

tonight and wouldn't get home until about eleven, he decided to call the base for a groundbridge, and thats when the day hit a new low, it turned

out that when vince sprayed jack with the water, it also fired his phone making it useless, and thats when jack couldn't take it anymore. He just

broke down on the porch and started crying.

My life is the pit." Jack said "Why is it that everywhere I go I never fit in, sure the bots except me but it would be nice to have friends that aren't a

government secret. why can't I fit in."

Thats how jacks mom found him when she got home, outside, cold, hungry, and crying his eyes out she tried to comfort him but it didn't help,

jack wasn't suicidal but he hated his life and wished for a new one.

"Jack I know you don't like your life here but this is all we can afford if there was a better place we would move there in an instant." June said.

"I know mom, its just, well, why does everyone treat me like a freak? Its not like I'm some sort of evil, creature but they all treat me like a

monster." Jack said between sobs.

"Its just becasue your spceial jack and they can't see it, your better than them." June said "Now come on lets get you warmed up."

**The next day.**

The entire school had been called for a special assembly, no one new why but it seemed that their school had been picked out of all the others

around the country to try an exchange program with some place called monster high and rumor had it thats where all the children of monsters

when to learn. A lot of people were freaked out by the stories of the place but jack didn't believe any of them. People were just afraid of what they

didn't understand.

"Now students please welcome headmistress bloodgood." said the principal, no one applauded when a seemingly normal women came up on to

the stage.

"greetings students of Jasper high, I am headmistress bloodgood, as I'm sure many of are aware monster high is a place where monsters receive

and education, we strive for equality for all monsters and your school has been selected to try an integration with ours, some of you students may

apply for an exchange to try out life at monster high. This is a bold experiment as it is our hope that some day monsters and humans can all live

together." Miss bloodgood said.

"what if we don't want to go to a school for freaks?" Vince said. "Everyone knows monsters can't be trusted, you probably just want us there so you can experiment on us."

"Vince thats enough." The principal said.

"What everyones thinking it." Vince said.

"One more word out of you vince and you will receive detention for the rest of high school, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my school!"

The principal said with an edge in his voice. "Alright is there anyone hear who would want to give this a try?" He looked around. "anyone?" and

only one hand went up, it belonged to Jackson Darby.

"I'll do it." jack said. "Why not?"

"of coarse Darby would want to go where the rest of the freaks are I mean look at his family." someone sitting behind jack said. to which everyone

laughed. and thats when jack snapped. he punched the guy in the nose everyone heard a breaking sound which only meant one thing, jack broke

the guys nose

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "I'VE TAKEN CRAP FROM ALL OF YOU HICKS MY ENTIRE LIFE! WELL GUESS WHAT? NO MORE! YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL

YOU WANT, BUT INSULT MY FAMILY ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL SEND YOU TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM, IS THAT CLEAR YOU IDIOT?!" Jack said.

"Good."

"Hey teach are you gonna let Darby get away with what he just did to my friend?" Vince said.

"Yes seeing as all you have put jack through over the years I'm actually surprised he didn't snap sooner, I'll tolerate it just this once." Everyone

looked at him in shock. "Now jack I will have to call your mother and tell her about this and that you want to transfer to monster high, so come to

my office after school, everyone is dismissed." and everyone left, but as soon as vince was free he started right for jack.

"Your going to pay for that freak!" Vince told jack. But jack got to him first grabbing his collar and pushing him against a locker.

"Back off vince, I've got ten years of anger that just burst to the surface, I wouldn't cross me right now." Jack said and the look in his eyes told

vince that if he kept pushing him, than he would end up in the emergency room drinking IV milkshakes through a straw and he backed off. "Thats

what I thought."

**After school**

June was angry with her son but she understood what had happened, jack bottled up his anger for far to long, june knew it was only a matter of

time until it burst. they were in the office as headmistress bloodgood explained about the exchange program.

"Well miss Darby, the exchange is an experiment that will see if nor- I mean humans and monsters can interact peacefully. You don't need to

worry, all the expenses are covered by the school, and if jack doesn't like it at monster high he can always just say so and he can leave."

"Well, jack is this really what you want to do?" June asked

"Yes mom this is what I want to do." Jack said.

"Alright than, I must ask why you want to try this?" Miss bloodgood asked

Jack shrugged "I've never fit in with humans so maybe I can fit in with monsters."

"Well I hope you do, jack the bus to monster high will arrive at your house tomorrow, since it is so far away you will live on campus, is that ok with

you?" Bloodgood asked.

"its fine." Jack said "See you tomorrow."

**Base**

"you're going to monster high?" Miko said on the screen, she and raph have been sick for the past week.

"Yep miko, I leave tomorrow." Jack said.

"No fair, I want to go to monster high!" Miko complained.

"Miko you're already on an exchange program, I don't think you can change just like that." Jack said.

"You will come back to visit right?" Raph asked

"Of coarse raph, I'm not leaving forever." Jack assured him

"well good luck." Miko and raph said in unison.

"Thanks guys, oh and raph, make sure you keep miko out of trouble, cause I won't be here to save her butt." Jack joked.

"Hey not cool dude." Miko fumed.

"Ok jack but maybe you want me to do some other impossible task, like reverse rotation of the earth cause that would be easier." Raph answered.

"you guys are so uncool." Miko said.

"Sorry for poking fun at you miko." Jack apologized.

"Humph" Miko said

"bye guys get better soon." Jack said as miko and raph hung up.

"hey partner, your mom told me about yesterday." Arcee said "sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Its ok arcee, it wasn't your fault." Jack said "I'm going to miss you, all of you."

"We'll miss you to jack." Optimus said, "Here take this as a reminder of us." and optimus handed jack the key to vector sigma again. "You are now

the guardian of the key."

"Thank you optimus, I won't let you down." Jack said.

"come on jack time to get you home, you got a big day tomorrow." Arcee said.

"Yep lets go. Bye everyone." Jack said as the bots waved goodbye.

"Hey arcee can will you look after my mom for me?" Jack said.

"Of coarse jack." arcee assured him as they got back to his house.

"thanks partner see you tomorrow." Jack said "Good night."

"Night jack." Arcee said

**the next day**

The goodbyes were hard but jack made it through, he was currently on the bus that would take him to monster high, it started out empty but it

started to fill up with monsters, all of them were surprised to see a normie on the bus but no one said anything, no one sat with him either until a

green girl with bolts in her neck sat down next to him."

"Hi I'm Frankie Stien." She said

"I'm Jack Darby." Jack answered.

"you on the wrong bus?" Frankie asked.

"No I'm on an exchange program to monster high." He answered

"so your the normie that we were told about." Frankie said

"Normie?" Jack asked.

"human, since humans call us monsters we adopted calling them normies." Frankie explained.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Hey Frankie, whose this?" a girl covered in fur asked.

"Oh hey Clawdeen, this is jack, he's the transfer student we were told about" Frankie explained.

"oh nice to meet you jack." Clawdeen said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you to." Jack answered.

The bus stopped and everyone got off the bus.

"would you like us to show you around?" Frankie asked.

"Can you show me where Miss Bloodgood's office is? I'm supposed to to there as soon as I arrive." Jack asked

"Sure" They said in unison as they walked everyone stared at jack but he just ignored it, he didn't care Clawdeen and Frankie introduced jack to

their friends Draculara, Lagoona, Abby, and cleo. when they finally got to miss bloodgood's office they all said goodbye as jack knocked on the door.

"come in" he heard miss bloodgood say he was surprised to find that she had a blue hoarse sitting behind her desk and even more surprised that

her head was sitting on her desk. "ahh jackson come in. good to see you, so what do you think of monster high so far?" She asked

"It's different but cool." he answered.

'Good to hear I've called an assembly to welcome you to monster high it's in the auditorium lets go." Miss bloodgood said.

"Ok" Jack answered.

when they got to auditorium jack was on stage waiting to be asked to go on, he thought he heard a camera snap, and tuned just in time to see a hand dissapear through the wall.

"and now please give a monster high welcome to our first human student, Jackson Darby." Jack heard Miss bloodgood said.

_Well here goes everything_ jack thought as he walked out on stage into the spotlight.

**Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter coming soon.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


End file.
